Dying Wishes
by PetiteShrimp
Summary: Gaara is brought into our world, he is shunned by those around him, forcing him to turn into a cychopath. One shot.


_It gets lonely here in this cell, there's never anyone to talk to. The only person that comes _

_to visit is my assigned psychologist who thinks I'm crazy. But, aren't we all? We were born into _

_this world and the first songs we hear are lullabies; cold, twisted lullabies about a baby's death _

_and the all so dreadful plague. So, technically it's not my fault I ended up this way, it's my _

_parents. The thoughts of torture and death were implanted in my mind as a child. I'm just one of _

_the few that learned to follow what our parents tell us. I'm twisted for a reason, and I know _

_everyone else is too. They are just held captive by society's laws and what people find _

_acceptable. Trust me, once you break through those walls, you find an entirely new world of _

_pain, suffering and enjoyment. Society is the only thing keeping us from experiencing what true _

_happiness and pleasure is meant to be._

I let my thoughts drift off as I tried to remember what it was like before I was thrown

into this hell...

School, the place where I was constantly tormented about my height. I was only slightly

shorter than the other kids, but slightly didn't matter to Deidara. As long as I was shorter I

would always be made fun of. I was nicknamed _Gaara the shrimp_, shunned by everyone in the

school community. But that one day it was different. That day my father had been killed and I

was in no mood to be made fun of.

That's when everything went downhill. Deidara decided to become physical that day. He

pushed me against lockers, which I could handle. But when he threw a punch, it was over. After

wiping the blood from my mouth, I turned around, grabbed my scissors from my bag and

jabbed him in the throat. The ambulance was called, but it was too late. He died from excessive

blood loss.

I wasn't charged with muder, what I did was considered self defense to the jury, and

since I was a lot skinnier and smaller than Deidara, they considered what I did "rational". But it

wasn't, I enjoyed the feeling of the scissors penetrating his skin. I enjoyed the sounds he made

after. I enjoyed killing.

After going back to school, I was shunned by everyone. No one wanted to talk to me,

they all thought of me as evil.

A week later, the teacher asked us, "Why are we alive. What greatness are we to

accomplish?" _When I thought about this, I could find no answer, but as you live you need a _

_reason, or else it is the same as being dead. I then came to this conclusion," I exist to kill every _

_human besides myself. Fighting for yourself, living while only loving yourself, if you think that _

_everybody else simply exists to allow you to experience that feeling nothing is better than that _

_world. As long as there are people in this world for me to kill and continue to feel that joy, my _

_existence will not vanish." _

With this conclusion, I decided my fate. I would hide in the shadows at school to select

my next target.

Weeks passed, but I was still unable to find the perfect victim, the person that would

whine yet still put up a fight, It was an impossible fantasy that I could only dream of, until I saw

her. She was small enough to dispose of but was strong enough to stand up for her sister

against bullying.

My target had finally been chosen, all I needed to figure out was how to kill her without

anyone noticing.

After thinking about it throughout the following periods, I came to the conclusion that

the best opportunity was to follow her home.

My plan went into action that day. I followed her home and when she was about a

meter from her house, I grabbed her, pushing her down to the ground. Using my hands to hold

her down I quickly moved my body on top of hers and restrained her with the zip-ties I had at

hand. I carried her into my car, making sure no one had noticed. I knew what I had to do now, I

had to find where to dispose of her. Then it hit me! The playground.

I tried making small talk on the way there. I asked her for her name. It was Sakura. We

arrived at the playground as she gave me the answer.

I slowly opened the door, making sure no witnesses were in sight. When I had made

sure the coast was clear, I searched for the place I had visualized.

In the car I had visualized something pure genius-a work of art. Sakura was to be buried

in the sandbox and have her wrists slit. This would allow her to bleed out dying slowly and

painfully allowing myself to drift away to the sound of her screams.

I quickly pulled her out from the car and began the burying process, once she was

buried I grabbed my knife.

Unfortunately, before I was able to make the first stab a cop car drove by and saw me.

I was then arrested and thrown here.

And that's my story, that's how I ended up here, cold and alone. My thinking process is

still the same, and trust me. Once I get out. She is_ dead._


End file.
